The High Price of Fame: Sonadow
by Iris Sweetheart
Summary: The fabulous world of fame and fortune will always have its downsides. Sonic takes note of this and considers a particular issue he faces personally.


_All characters are © to Sega. _

The High Price of Fame: Sonadow   
By: Iris Sweetheart

Sometimes it bothers me. Day in and day out, it's just haunting to know that stuff like that out there exists. Being a superstar worldwide does have its ups but it also has its downside as well. I really don't know if I have a home anymore. I've traveled so much throughout my life I had to buy four houses in four countries. Most of the time my schedule is usually made out for me and since I am the leading mascot for a gaming company, I get most of the attention out of the rest of my buddies.

They pity me, all of them pity me. Tails, Amy… even Shadow and Knuckles pity me. They see me struggling sometimes when filming for a new game. I usually try to come in with energy, but once I'm in my dressing room I just collapse and fall asleep sometimes. Of course that was back in the earlier days of my fame when I was wanted everywhere. Nowadays I still cause up a stir wherever I go but it's not really that hectic anymore. I've got the whole superstar get up under control and now I have a little more free time in between games. But still I suffer from the aftermath of gaining such a huge fan base.

Well I guess the best place to start is with society. Let's just say… society isn't so innocent as everyone wants to believe it is. Geez, the things kids see and hear these days is just… well upsetting! They may not notice it but they soon will as they get older. Anyways the fans… they're great to have and really nice, and it is kind of flattering that some of them want to date me... but some of them do take it a little too far for my taste. Hey I like to have fun but I do stop at a certain point. It pains me sometimes to say it or even think of it… but it's out there and it always ends up in my face.

As much as I try not to think of it, somehow I'm always reminded of it. Either through some conversation I hear or fanmail I get. My conscience gives me a jolt whenever the subject is brought up and I try to brush it off… but still it's not good. What exactly am I talking about you ask? The thing that puts me at an unease, that makes me wish I lived a somewhat normal life? One word… Sonadow. Anyone who's unfamiliar with my fan base may not understand the Sonadow concept, so to put it simply… it involves the pairing of me and my latest rival, Shadow the Hedgehog.

In the games we may be at each others necks, but it's not like that outside of the games. He's actually a very serious actor who does has his quirks of fun and mischief every now and then. But when it comes to the whole Sonadow issue, Shadow seems to handle it a lot better than I do. He just laughs at it and calls it 'a fans obsessed fantasy' which is very true to some extent. I have come to him with advice on handling it, since he is the oldest of us and thus more mature. All Shadow says to me is to just relax and don't let it bother me. They're just fans and that's what they'll always be. I get some relief out of this but somehow… the Sonadow issue is much more personal for me.

My conscience may have gotten over it and accepted it as an opinion, but my heart refuses to let go of the issue. It tears at my insides although I hide the pain very well. And my heart always is the first to protest when Sonadow reaches my ears.

"What are you doing!? Do something about it! Think of the consequences! What will _she_ think!?"

…What _will_ she think? I've worked alongside with her for years now and yet I haven't been able to bring up this issue with her in a casual conversation. I'll admit I wasn't crazy over her at first but now… she's a little interesting to me. I still keep my distance thought since she really is crazy for me like she is in the games. …But what does she think of it… of… Sonadow? Does she even know about it? What am I saying!? Of course she knows! I'm sure she gets fanmail asking her about the issue as well. But if she does know about it then why hasn't she said anything?

…Ah why the hell do I care so much? It's just an opinionated, obsessed fantasy of some crazed fans out there. I'm sure she doesn't care that much about it.

…But I do… I always will until I know how she truly feels about it. I may not have marriage in my plans anytime soon but if I do decided to get married (the thought makes my stomach flip in a sickening way), then hopefully it'll be to her. So far she seems to be the only one who actually puts up with my wild, bad-ass attitude… and if there's nothing wrong with that then I won't have to change so much when joining up with my life partner.

…But still why me? Why do I have to suffer from so much confusion and discomfort over… Sonadow?

The End


End file.
